Problem: Solve for $k$ : $k + 24 = -14$
Solution: Subtract $24$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ k + 24 &=& -14 \\ \\ {-24} && {-24} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{24 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-14} \\ k &=& -14 {- 24} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = -38$